Shizune and the Senbon Ninja
by Issylt
Summary: Shizune is having a bad day, and is most annoyed when she clashes thrice in 1 day with Genma Shiranui, the hot new Jonin. When Tsunade sends them on a mission together, can the put off Shizune learn to get along with him, maybe even...fall in love? GenShi
1. Senbon Accident

Shizune sighed as her mistress Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, ordered her to leave the office and call Raidou Namiashi to her. This wasn't at all Shizune's good day; she was feeling extremely tired and listless, and wanted nothing more than to lie down and fall asleep on her bed.

She, of course, had no chance to do so at all. Tsunade a work-hater, had driven her very hard the entire day, sending her in and out of the office with endless errands, giving poor Shizune no chance to even breathe normally. And now, she would have to descend the courtyard below just to fetch her fellow Jonin Raidou…

"This is going to be a very long day," she grumbled. "I don't even know _who _Raidou is. People say he's just been promoted as a Jonin. How on earth am I supposed to find him like this?"

She descended into the courtyard below, and crossed the practice yard, trying to look out for someone, anyone. It was unusually quiet; no-one seemed to be around.

No, wait, there _did _seem to be someone now, somewhere behind her. Hoping the person would at least _know _how Raidou looked like, Shizune turned.

"Look out!"

"Wha…"

There was no telling how it happened. Before Shizune could turn her head, something long and thin flew out towards her left side, and, before she could react, the thing had pierced her left arm by her elbow.

"Ow!" Wincing with pain and annoyance, Shizune hurriedly pulled it out, grimacing at the sight of the blood staining her arm.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" someone was saying, rushing up swiftly towards her. "I did yell out to you, but you just…"

"Honestly, what was that for?" Shizune snapped angrily, putting her right hand up to her arm to heal it with her medical ninjutsu skills. "Flinging…whatever that was about! What's the big idea of _that_?"

"I apologize," the person was saying. "It was a complete accident. I was practicing my senbon aim, and then you came up, and – and I couldn't stop its trajectory."

Frowning hard, Shizune looked up for the first time at the speaker.

He was attractive enough, whoever this ninja was, at least, handsome enough to make women look twice or thrice in his direction. He was young still, somewhere in his mid-twenties like Shizune. His eyes were brown, as was his shoulder-length hair, and his Konoha headband was worn backwards above a cloth cap of dark blue.

_Who is he? I've never seen him around here before. Is he some new Konoha ninja? _

"My apologies, lady," he was saying again. "Did I hurt you badly? Do you need…"

"I'm fine," Shizune snapped impatiently. "I'm a medic ninja; I can heal my own wounds quick enough without killing myself first, thanks to you!"

"I apologize."

"Fine," Shizune retorted. "Anyhow, do you know who Raidou Namiashi is? I'm supposed to bring him to Tsunade-sama, and I have no idea who he even is."

"Raidou? Ah, my fellow Jonin, yes. Easy to spot him. Just look out for someone with brown hair and eyes like me, and long scars across his face. Need me to help you look for him?"

"No. I've got perfect eyes, thank you. And here's your…whatever it is."

"Senbon," he put in politely, taking it out of her hand. "Again, I apologize…"

"That's enough apologies for one day," Shizune sighed. "And thank you for your little help." Without looking back at him, she turned and strode away quickly.

_I sure hope I never see this man again, whoever he is! _

**Review, please, and tell me what you think! Don't be too harsh; I've never written a GenmaShizune fic before, so character might appear a little OOC at first. And yes, some chapters just might be a little short at first. **


	2. Water Misfortune

"Shizune! I need you to take these important documents down to Raidou's office right now. Even if he is busy, tell him to work on them immediately. It's very urgent."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Shizune sighed, gathering up the huge bunch of papers and notes, turning to leave the office.

_Geez! Not a moment's peace! One moment, I'm going down to find Raidou, the next, I'm forced to bring these documents down! What next?_

Sighing to herself, and feeling far more grouchy than she had ever been, Shizune descended with the precious documents and trudged tiredly to Raidou's house.

"Fire, fire!"

"Fire? What?" Alarmed, Shizune looked up, and her jaw dropped at once.

Fire and smoke billowed upwards merrily from the roof of a tall building.

"Great. What am I to do?" Shizune groaned. "I'm a medic ninja, not a fire or water manipulator. Now I'm going to have to scream like a madwoman for someone to come along and stop it."

Clutching the precious documents tightly, she ran on towards the burning building, hoping to see a huge source of water. Yes, there was one, just within her range of sight, but she could make little use of it at that moment. She only specialized in medical ninjutsu, not water or fire manipulation.

"Now what am I going to do?" she muttered with annoyance.

"Water element, water drowning technique! Look out!"

"What?" As Shizune flipped around at once, she was just in time to see a young brown-haired ninja perform the hand signs at top speed, before the water from the pool rose up dangerously.

"Noooo!" Shizune yelled, as she attempted to flee. However, she only unfortunately succeeded in stepping _right _into the way of the rising water, so that the next moment, she felt as though she had been standing right under a monstrous, unbelievably huge gust of rain.

"No! Not the documents!" she cried with dismay, as she struggled to move out of the water's range. "You! Stop the…ahhhh!" Shizune let out another yell as she lost her balance on the precariously slippery ground and fell in an undignified heap, wet and angry and despaired.

What happened next, Shizune never really knew, in her rage and shock. All she knew was that the water had stopped attacking her, thankfully, and someone was kneeling by her, helping her to her feet.

"You – you again?!" she exclaimed, staring overly hard at the handsome, brown-haired, brown-haired ninja besides her. "What on earth is going on? What _were _you trying to do? Drown me in that?"

"Sorry for that, lady, but the house just above you was on fire," he apologized, removing his hand from her arm where he had been gripping it. "Had to put it out; that was my priority. Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" Shizune spluttered, her voice thick with rage and dismay. "Am I _alright_? You ask me that? Only an hour ago, you pierced me with your senbon. Now you come along _again _and wet me _and _these important documents? Do you want Tsunade-sama to come down on me with her full strength?"

"Then I'll come along and explain what just…"

"Forget it!" Shizune snapped, trying to shake the water out of the documents. "You've been of enough help already lately! Just – just try and stay out of my way for once without causing even more damage!"

"I'm sorry!" the ninja called after her, as the angry Shizune stalked away to Raidou's house, water still dripping from her hair and face. "Honestly, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Arrrggghhh! Will you just shut up with your sorry's for once and leave me?" Shizune roared back.

_Goodness! It looks like my already horrible workload is going to triple in just a few minutes, once I reach Raidou's house! Now instead of spending my time getting down to proper business, I'll have to spend the rest of the afternoon trying to dry these documents before Tsunade-sama breaks me into pieces for damaging them! _

**Please review!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! **


	3. Stairs Incident

Shizune sighed and moaned non-stop as she laid down the soaking wet documents on a table outside Raidou's house and attempted to dry them quickly with a hair-dryer. She couldn't blame Raidou for it; he had said he would try and handle the documents still, wet as they were, but Shizune had enough common sense to know it would be near-impossible to read such soaking wet papers.

_It's all that ninja's fault! How dare he pierce me with his stupid senbon, and then get all these documents so wet just to save a burning house? If I ever clash with him again, I'll… _

"Shizune-san! Tsunade-sama needs to see you right now in her office!"

"Again?" she sighed tiredly, as Iwashi Tatami came running up to her with the message.

"Sorry, but she says it's urgent. She needs you right away."

"Alright. Iwashi, do you happen to be free now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Would you mind just drying these documents here until I get back? Sorry about it, but some crazy ninja got them all wet while trying to save a burning house. Raidou won't be able to read them in such a condition."

"Sure, Shizune."

"Thank you, Iwashi. See you around later."

Picking up the pace swiftly, Shizune promptly made her way to Tsunade's mansion as quickly as she could. An urgent message? _Now _what could be the problem?

"This will honestly be a _very _long day," she sighed, as she hurried up the stairs leading to Tsunade's office. "How I just hope that senbon ninja won't come along and cause me any further problems!"

As she finished her brief monologue, she became aware that she was not alone. Footsteps sounded lightly and gracefully on the stairs, and then someone could be seen running along them.

"Watch ou…Oi! What was that for?" Shizune roared, as the person now collided with her heavily, so that Shizune tripped over, falling over several steps.

"Got you!" Whoever the person was, he was quick. Bounding down the steps at top speed, he stopped finally and grabbed Shizune by the waist, pulling her into an upright position. "Sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"You again?" Shizune could only gasp, pulling his arm away from her waist as she stared at the ninja who had already clashed with her twice earlier. "Honestly, what on earth is up with you? Is this some kind of prank you're trying to play, just to annoy me? You've already pierced my arm with your senbon and wet Tsunade-sama's important documents. Now you have to run right into me on the stairs! Will you tell me honestly what you're trying to accomplish by this?"

"Nothing," the ninja replied calmly, arms folded guardedly across his chest. "I apologize again, lady, but this, and the other incidents have been nothing close to intentional. They were pure accidents, believe me. I'm not so cruel as to play such mean tricks on anyone, least of all on _you_."

"Great! So, do I take that as a compliment? Or an insult?" Shizune snapped.

"Whichever you like. But after the two tongue-lashings I've received from you earlier, I believe only a complete idiot would try and deliberately annoy you."

"You – you!" Shizune gasped, growing angrier and angrier each moment. "Now, thanks to you, I – ow! This ankle hurts." Wincing, she bent down to feel her painful ankle, wondering if she had somehow sprained it during the melee.

"Let me help you…"

"Don't touch me!" Shizune snapped, backing away sharply. "And don't you dare take me as some damsel-in-distress. I'm a medical ninja; I can heal myself without your aid."

"As you wish. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off. Tsunade-sama has sent me a rather urgent message which I'm to hear immediately."

"Then go!" Shizune growled, sitting down so she could heal her ankle more easily. "And be quick about it! I'm to see her immediately as well."

The ninja bowed his head slightly, before vanishing up the stairs.

"Honestly, what some people do," Shizune growled, using the Mystical Palm Technique on her sore ankle. "That guy especially! _What _is he going to do next, try and fracture my neck somehow?"

She dispelled the Mystical Palm Technique then, and stood up, sighing. She was far more tired than she realized already. Still, like it or not, she had to go meet her master. Tsunade had summoned her, and the woman was not someone to be disobeyed, as the Fifth Hokage.

Hoping and willing with all her heart that she would not clash yet again with the senbon ninja, whatever his name was, Shizune ascended the stairs once again.

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!!! You guys totally rock!!! **


	4. Urgent Mission

Shizune finished healing her ankle at last, and ascended the stairs alone, careful to take it slowly. Calm on the outside, she was still a mass of burning fire inside, as she clenched her fists angrily. That senbon ninja _yet _again! What was up with him? Surely he was just trying to annoy her on purpose?

"Alright, alright, Shizune," she ordered herself. "Just calm down, for goodness sake! You surely don't want to be seeing Tsunade-sama all ruffled and angry, do you?"

She must have taken longer than expected, for by the time she was up the stairs, she was just in time to see the infamous senbon ninja exiting the room alone.

"Him again," she sniffed with disgust, slowing down her pace so he couldn't see her. The moment he was gone, however, she was quick to knock on her master's door politely. "Tsunade-sama? Can I come in? It's me, Shizune."

"Come in."

Shizune entered quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"Ah, just in time after him, Shizune. Good. Come, sit here, and take a look at these documents while I explain your new mission."

"New mission?"

"Yes, a B-rated one, provided you and your mission partner don't run into the Akatsuki themselves on the way."

"Akatsuki?"

"Mmm. We received word recently from the Sand Country that Gaara-san, their Kazakage, was almost abducted by an Akatsuki member flying on a huge white bird. His brother Kankuro managed to save him quickly with his puppets, but even so, Gaara-san was still injured in the process of fighting the Akatsuki. We need you and your partner to go on a tracking mission quickly and spy on the Akatsuki, find out what they're planning, before they launch another surprise attack. Jiraiya has got a slight lead on their current location, so it may make things easier for you."

"Oh. Who's my partner going to be?"

"Genma Shiranui."

"Who's he, Tsunade-sama?"

"Here. Take a look at this. It's a report from his former employer, for whom he worked for as a guard."

Shizune picked up the bit of paper, and begin to read it silently:

_Name: Genma Shiranui  
Age: 26  
Rank: Specialized Jonin  
Personality: Helpful, polite and courageous, Genma is a very loyal and reliable guard one can trust with his or her life. He usually is a very calm, composed person who seldom loses his cool.  
Powers:  
1) fire and water attacks  
2)taijutsu and weaponry, especially the senbon in his mouth  
3)unable to use genjutsus, but highly proficient in dispelling them when need arises  
4)summoning technique in the form of Kawari, a gigantic eagle capable of producing powerful wind-based ninjutsu, supersonic sounds and shrinking to the size of a human fist  
5)Chakra Release Blast: a self-invented, mid to long-range jutsu in which he can project huge chakra balls from his hand, destroying anything and anyone in the way _

"Do you happen to have a picture of him as well?" Shizune enquired.

"No. Don't worry. You'll see him soon enough. I told him to wait somewhere outside so I can give you two the information together, which Jiraiya found. Genma?"

Footsteps sounded outside, and then the door opened. Curious, Shizune turned around, wondering who this Genma Shiranui was.

And gasped aloud.

For, standing by the door now was the very ninja who had pierced her arm with his senbon, wet Tsunade's documents _and _caused her to trip on the stairs only minutes ago.

**Happy (belated) New Year, guys!!! AlohaLaney, thanks a lot for reviewing!!! You rock!!! **


	5. Meeting Genma Shiranui

"You?" Shizune could only splutter helplessly, as the handsome young Jonin strode towards them efficiently. "You again? Don't tell me _you're _Genma Shiranui?"

"That _is_ me, Shizune."

"What?" poor Shizune could only gasp.

"Shizune, what's the matter now?" Tsunade snapped impatiently. "Have a problem working with Genma already? I thought you didn't even know him until now!"

"I didn't know his name, but I know him to be a careless, aggravating ninja," the young woman protested. "Tsunade-sama, surely there are other Jonin-level ninjas available for this mission, aside from Genma?"

"Shizune." Tsunade let out a huge sigh. "You know most of the other Jonin and high-level Chunin ninjas are away on mission of their own now. Would you prefer to have a low-ranked Chunin, then, as your partner? I told you, this is a B-rated mission, not a C-level one. Throw in a lower-ranked Chunin, and the mission may fail. Do you understand?" Tsunade's voice was already approaching a lion's roar, and Shizune wisely decided to comply with her wishes.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

"Good. Now, come over here, both of you, and take a look at this information from Jiraiya. Make sure you memorize it perfectly now, or you won't have another chance, once you're out there."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Keeping the further possible distance between themselves, Genma and Shizune marched up to Tsunade's desk and quietly examined the papers, taking in every single word diligently.

"If I may ask, Tsunade-sama, where did Jiraiya-sama get this sort of information from?" Genma asked, after he and Shizune had finally went through all the information thoroughly. "This kind of information… it sounds as though he was almost one of _them_, in order to get it!"

"That's Jiraiya-sama for you," Shizune muttered, wishing Genma wouldn't waste time asking such questions. "For goodness sake, Genma, get on with _reading _this, not asking about where Jiraiya-sama got the information from!"

"I was asking Tsunade-sama, not you," Genma replied coolly.

Shiuzne cursed silently under her breath.

"Now, anymore questions, either of you?" Tsunade asked, ignoring Genma's question.

"No, Tsunade-sama. I get it all perfectly," Genma replied politely.

"Same here, master."

"Good. Off you two go, then. Good luck."

Courteously, Shizune and Genma bowed their heads to Tsunade before leaving her office. The moment they were out of earshot, however, Shizune immediately burst into a minor tirade.

"Honestly, does my partner have to be _you_, of all people?" she exploded, gesturing furiously with her hands. "Tell me this is merely a dream!"

"Shizune." Genma's voice came out in a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair. "For once, will you get over this, and set your mind on the mission instead? Or would you prefer we flunk this mission by spending all our time arguing and quarreling over the past?"

"Huh! Now, why don't you go and get ready, instead, while I pay Raidou a little visit?"

"For what? You want to go and see someone else just before a mission? Sensible idea." His usually calm, cool voice had turned sarcastic now.

"It's all thanks to you!" Shizune snapped, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Because of you, all of Tsunade-sama's important documents were completely soaked, so that even Raidou couldn't possibly handle them! Because of that, I had to spend hours drying them with a hair-dryer, making myself look like a complete fool. Because Tsunade-sama called me up to her office, I had to get Raidou to handle them instead. And all because of _you_, we both had to endure a nice, long period of drying documents instead of getting ready for the mission!"

"Perhaps it would be best, then, if I did the explaining," Genma suggested coolly. "Raidou's my good friend; I'm sure he won't try to lash out at me with a deadly tongue the way _you've _been doing to me. Don't worry, I'll survive. You needn't give me that look as though you fear I'll lose my life just speaking to him."

"What did you say?" Shizune roared, her face flaming.

"Never mind. Forget it," Genma replied coolly, still as unperturbed as ever. "You go and see Raidou, I'll handle the preparations." With that, he was gone, striding away efficiently in the opposite direction.

"Good riddance. For the moment," Shizune muttered. "Ahhh…who would have thought Genma Shiranui is none other than the ninja I detest most?"

With a weary, exasperated sigh, she trudged off to find Raidou.

**Thanks must go to Aloha Laney, Luga B Chan and ****SaiW.D.leader**** for reviewing!!! Hope you like this chappie too!!! **


	6. Heated Arguments

Side-by-side, Shizune and her undesirable partner Genma set out from Konoha, quietly acknowledging Izumo and Kotetsu, the two Chunin gate-guards as they walked past. Both their faces were grim and tight-set; neither of them was in a good mood, clearly. Shizune was still lamenting silently the fact that Genma, of all people, had been chosen to partner her, while Genma himself was far from pleased that such a sharp-tongued woman had to accompany him on what he felt would be a _very _long mission.

"We'll stop and rest after two hours or so," Shizune said curtly, adjusting the bag strap over her shoulder.

"Two hours? Fine enough. Need me to carry that bag for you? It looks rather heavy…"

"Oh, whatever with that!" Shizune snapped impatiently. "What do you take me for? A damsel-in-distress who needs help from men all the time?"

Genma sensibly refrained from replying.

"How long will it take for us to get to the Akatsuki hideout, anyway?" Shizune snapped.

"From whatever I saw back in Tsunade-sama's room, I estimate a week, or slightly longer."

"A week?" Shizune gasped. "Good grief! The Kazekage-sama might only be further endangered by then! Can't we make it in three or four days instead?"

"Three or four days?" Genma sneered. "You've got to be kidding me. We'll be lucky to make more than half the journey then."

"Didn't you listen to Tsunade-sama?" Shizune grumbled impatiently. "Gaara-sama is clearly in some danger from the Akatsuki. If we take a week to find out what the Akatsuki want, it may be too late for Gaara-sama. Happen to think of that?"

"Of course," Genma replied coolly, not looking put off at all. "But then, how fast do you think we can move, hmm? We're _human_ ninjas, for goodness sake, not beings of the wind!"

"I know that!" Shizune snapped fiercely. "But we _are_ Jonin-level ninjas of Konoha! It's our duty to make good time and get there to save Gaara-sama from being almost abducted again!"

"I think we'd make much better time if we stop arguing," Genma replied calmly. "And, not to mention, if you stop lashing out at me as though I were a dog."

"How dare you?" Shizune spluttered with rage. "What did you just say, Genma Shiranui?"

"That we'd make better time if we forget our quarreling and arguing. It's already starting to get onto my nerves, and anyway, I'd much prefer to concentrate my energy on getting there rather than arguing till I'm hoarse."

Shizune's dark eyes narrowed dangerously, and she looked ready to attack Genma any time.

"Oh, for goodness sake, don't give me that look," Genma sighed with exasperation. "Now, shall we move on?"

"Yes, yes."

"Still brooding over what's happened to you?" Genma pressed, as they started to pick up the pace swiftly.

"What do you expect me to do? Smile away cheerfully as though nothing happened?"

"You can put that behind you," Genma replied patiently. "After all, we are on this mission together. And I most certainly did not kill you, or put you in a life-threatening condition."

"Yes, but look at what you did!" Shizune roared. "Pierced my arm with your senbon, wet me and Tsunade-sama's important documents, and then made me sprain my ankle. Don't you think it a little funny that we clashed thrice in just _one _day? Coincidence? I think not!"

"You're really starting to annoy me." Gennma's voice rose a little. "I don't usually get annoyed, but, mind you, it's not really in my nature to stand people who bear others such grudges for such small matters."

"And whose fault is it, then?" Shizune lost her patience completely, and started shouting. "Who's the ninja who was so amazingly careless that me managed to trouble me _three _times in one day? Once is one time too many already. But thrice? How unlikely!"

"Get over it!" Genma's voice rose as well, high and angry. "Must I tell you a million times that I did not annoy you on purpose? Why make such a fuss over it? Do you think shelling me right now will change the past? Good grief! We're on a mission to track down the Akatsuki and keep Gaara-sama safe from any possible danger, not on a mission to see who can last longer in this heated argument!"

"Fine! Maybe I'll do us better service, then, if I just shut up!"

"Please do. What more could I ask from you?"

Flushing furiously, Shizune turned her face away from him deliberately, moving a little faster as to get as far away from him as possible.

Behind her, Genma merely smiled dryly and coldly.

_Geez! Who'd have thought Shizune was such a little spitter? I'd seriously give anything to be out of this right now! Give me even a Genin instead of her, and I'll be more than doubly satisfied! _


	7. Nightmares

Shizune and Genma traveled on and on, stopping only a few times in between to take a brief break. Neither of them uttered a word to each other; they simply moved on as though the other was invisible. By the time the sky darkened completely, and the moon was out, they were both so exhausted that sweat could be seen dripping visibly from them.

"Time for sleep at last." Genma's quiet voice rang out, breaking the long silence that had been going on. "Shizune, help me fetch some firewood. I'll handle the lighting of the fire myself."

"Mmm." Lips pursed, as though even such a simple request was an incredible burden, she stalked away alone, returning soon with a whole bunch of wood.

Kneeling down before the wood, Genma performed the hand signs, summoning forth a small blast of fire.

"OK, done. Shizune, you can sleep first. I'll keep watch," Genma said calmly, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right. Thanks," Shizune replied shortly, unfolding her blanket and positioning herself near the fire.

"Goodnight, Shizune." Genma's tone was coolly polite.

"Goodnight, Genma," Shizune replied sharply, shutting her eyes and sighing.

_Goodness, she does have excellent manners! I'm amazed! _

The rest of the night passed on silently, with Shizune falling asleep quietly and quickly, while Genma sat near her, senbon in mouth as usual, eyes keen and alert every moment.

"This is going to be a _very _long night," Genma muttered to himself, turning his head slightly to look at the sleeping medical ninja. "I just hope she's not going to end up just as crabby tomorrow morning, or I'll really have to give her head a good bang."

Hours passed. Clouds and mists drifted lightly across, and Genma found himself nodding off now and then. If only he could wake up Shizune and tell her to keep watch for once, instead of letting _him _do all the work, he thought. But then, if he did dare do so, he would have to risk losing his head, or facing another incredible bout of rage for awaking her from her sleep.

"Get away from me!"

"What?" Genma turned around to stare at Shizune, eyes narrowing. "What did you just say?"

"Go away! Leave me alone! Why are you doing this?"

"Shizune, what on earth is going on?" Genma snapped, rising to his feet and striding towards her form lying on the ground.

"AHHH!" Unexpectedly, Shizune bolted wide awake, dark eyes flying open, wide with terror. "Stop it! Leave me alone! I've done nothing!"

"Sleep-talking? Or is this a nightmare?" Genma muttered with annoyance. "Shizune! Are you awake? Can you hear me?" He drew near to her cautiously, placing a very firm hand on her shaking shoulder. "Shizune!"

"Get away!" With a shriek of utter terror that confirmed his earlier theory, Shizune leaped up from the ground, eyes blank and unfocused with sheer panic, and darted away.

"Shizune! Stop!" Genma roared, immediately racing after her. "Shizune!"

Crying out something indistinct, Shizune merely picked up her pace.

"What is up with her now?" Genma grumbled, stumbling endlessly over logs and other unseen things on the ground. "Showing such perfect manners, yelling out in her sleep, and now this? Goodness. Shizune! Stop where you are!"

Her footsteps indicated she was not listening.

"Great. Now I can spend the night running furiously after that bad-tempered lady. Perfect," Genma grumbled, picking up the pace when he realized he was already lagging far behind her. "SHIZUNE!!!"

"Leave me alone!" Her voice seemed to be growing fainter and fainter, and Genma realized he could do nothing much. Groaning, he bit his thumb, drew a few drops of blood, and plunged his hand onto the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!"

There was a flash of white smoke, and then Kawari arose, shining faintly in the dark.

"Alright, Kawari. Let's go find her before she gets into worse trouble."

The eagle nodded, and lowered himself to the ground, waiting patiently for Genma to mount his large back.

"Let's go, Kawari! Use your eyes to tell us where that lady's gone to!"

Kawari did not speak aloud, but Genma heard his voice clearly in his head, _don't worry, Master Genma, we'll find her soon enough! _

Swiftly and silently, Kawari flew on forward, using his extra keen eyes to locate Shizune. The poor Jonin was clearly still in a panic; her pace had not slowed down at all.

_This is going to be mighty troublesome! _

Kawari moved on, closing in bit by bit onto Shizune, who was gasping and panting painfully. Genma groaned. Despite Kawari's best efforts to keep up, it was obvious the eagle's necessary large size and the tall trees were affecting their progress badly.

"Move on, Kawari! She seems to be heading for that waterfall, and that's going to be mighty trouble for us!"

_Hold on, Master Genma! I'm going to have to take a much sharper angle at this rate, then. _

"Alright. Let's go for it, Kawari!" Genma tightened his grip on Kawari's feathers as the eagle lowered himself, and unexpectedly swerved sharply, so swiftly that Genma was nearly flung off at once.

_Sorry, Master Genma! _

"Never mind. Come on, Kawari. Quicken the pace."

_I'm doing my best, Master Genma. We're almost there. Shizune has slowed down slightly at last. _

"Thank goodness, or else I'd have to let her fall in before commencing to save her," Genma muttered with relief.

Kawari swooped down dangerously low, as Shizune screamed and quickened her pace again. Genma groaned. Each moment, he was becoming more and more frustrated. The more she ran, the lower the chance of them stopping her, once the reached the waterfall.

_Come on, Genma, think! You'll clearly need to use some ninjutsu to stop this insane ninja from killing herself! But what technique? If I use the Immortal Phoenix Fireball on her, I may miss, considering the pace she's moving at, and only send her into another frenzy? My only choice is to…_

_Master Genma! She's already into it! It's too late for us to stop her! _

"Shizune!"

"Ahhh!" All Genma could hear now was Shizune's shriek of panic as she fell, fell, fell into the raging waters.

"Shizune! Hang on!" Genma shouted, although he was no longer sure if she could even hear him.

_Down we go, Master Genma! Hold on! _

"Water element, Water Spout!"

From below, a large amount of water immediately rose, forming a huge water spout, the powerful force instantly propelling Shizune upwards, preventing her from tumbling downwards. Genma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Kawari, part one done. Part two, commence. Fly down several feet below her, and whatever you do, don't get directly under her."

_Right. _

"Good work, Kawari," Genma said gratefully, as his ever-loyal eagle flew downwards, several feet below Shizune. "Get ready to get her. Water Spout, dispel."

The water spout dispelled at once, so that Shizune started descending once more. However, Genma was already prepared for this, and immediately reached out to catch Shizune just in time, forcing her atop Kawari.

"Phew. Just made it. Thank goodness! Great work, Kawari. Made it just in time. Now, let's get back before this girl dies of cold."

Shizune was shivering violently, gasping and panting. It was clear she was fully awake at last, as she turned and clung tightly onto Genma, as though she was already drowning. Genma froze momentarily, and had to force himself to remember that she was cold and confused and terrified, and needed comfort. Biting his lip, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the dripping wet ninja, before removing his own jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

"Genma, what – what happened? Why is it so cold?"

"Long story. Let's just say you got a little wet, that's all. Don't you worry. In a flash, you'll be nice and warm again."

"Gen – Genma?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks. For saving me." It was the first time she had ever spoken so softly to him, without raising her voice.

"Fine. No problem," Genma shrugged, not quite sure how to respond to what seemed like an entirely different Shizune.

"So…cold." Shizune's teeth chattered violently.

"Hold on just a little longer. We're almost there."

They reached their camping-spot before long, Genma thanking Kawari and releasing him. Genma, in the meantime, started another fire to replace the previous one, which had burned out already.

"Sit here, Shizune, and get yourself warm. You'll be fine soon."

Shizune nodded, her face still pale.

"It was…so terrifying," she murmured, after some time. "Something like strange beasts kept chasing after me, and I couldn't stop them, no matter how hard I tried to fight. And then they – they…"

"Shhh. Stop talking, Shizune. Lie down and go to sleep. It'll get better soon. I'll just be here." Seeing how violent her

shivering had become, Genma drew near and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, letting his body warm hers. Shizune stiffened slightly, but offered no protest, as she huddled against him gratefully.

"Alright. Genma?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I've been so cold and unfriendly to you lately. I don't know what came over me. And I'm sorry, Genma. I guess I just…didn't realize you were a far better person than I made you out to be. Will you forgive me for that?"

"Forgiven, Shizune. Friends?" Genma extended a hand to Shizune.

"Friends."

**Alright, guys, just to let you all know, I'm gonna be mighty busy for quite some time, so I won't be able to update for a long time. Really sorry about it, but I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible, anyway. **

**Please REVIEW, and help keep me motivated! Thanks! **


	8. Assault

"So, this is where we finally stop and take a break?"

"Fortunately, yes," Genma replied coolly. "Don't you worry, Shizune, I've no intention of forcing ourselves to move on until we drop with sheer exhaustion."

Shizune smiled slightly, turning her face away to hide it. Only a few days ago, she would definitely have been lashing out furiously at Genma for his somewhat dry wit. It was funny, she thought, how one mere rescue episode could change everything.

"So, we stop here for now," Genma announced, dropping his pack lightly onto the ground. "Half an hour rest, then we move on."

"Alright. Perfect."

They sat quietly beneath a tree for several moments in silence, not quite knowing what to say each other. Their friendship was still new and fresh; neither of them were quite used to it yet.

A subtle but audible, somewhat abrupt rustling sound behind them made them both jerk up at once, eyes and ears fully alert. Reaching into his thigh holster for his weapons, Genma placed a finger on his lip, indicating to Shizune to remain completely silent.

Shizune nodded to Genma, and pulled back the sleeve from her right arm.

Their attackers were surprisingly swift, whoever they were. Before Genma and Shizune had time to register what was really going on, three masked ninjas were leaping out from behind the bushes, brandishing weapons furiously, taking both the Konoha ninjas by surprise.

"Perfect," Genma muttered, annoyed, leaping back to avoid a blow. "Shizune, take the one on the left. He looks like the least dangerous. I'll handle the two others."

"Got it! Ninja arts, Poison Mist!" Shizune took a deep breath, mustered up all her chakra, and promptly spewed a purplish gas right at the ninja ahead of her.

"Think that's enough to take him down?" Genma's opponent sneered, baring his lips to reveal sharp white teeth. "Eat this, then! Ninja arts, earth style, earth pillar!"

"Shizune, watch out!" Genma yelled, as an earth pillar rose at an alarming pace beneath Shizune, knocking her off her feet at once.

"Haven't you ever been taught never to look away in battle, fool?"

Genma yelled aloud with shock, as his enemy bore down on him with a long, lethal sword. Gritting his teeth, he hurriedly ducked, heart racing like a warhorse, lashing out with a kunai in turn.

"So, this is the standard at which Konoha shinobi fight?" one man sneered. "Pathetic! What scums! I'm surprised you two are even out here on a mission!"

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Genma demanded.

"None of your concern. Die!" Without warning, the man charged.

"Ninja arts, fire style, Blazing Fireball Jutsu!" Moving backwards, Genma spewed a huge ball of fire right at his opponent. It was all over for the latter in moments. 

"Genma, I can't hold on for long!" Shizune yelled in the meantime, her breath forced out again as she ducked left to avoid what could have been a lethal blow. Whoever her opponent was, his taijutsu skills were beyond belief. Even her fellow Jonin Might Guy, a taijutsu specialist, would most certainly face mighty difficulties. "Any ideas yet?"

"I'm trying to think!" Genma shouted back, relieved to see that his first victim was still lying motionless on the ground. "Shizune! Watch out! Duck right!"

"Ahhh!" Moving a trifle too late, Shizune could only gasp with horror and panic as the sword came down right onto her chest…

Genma moved. Gritting his teeth, and bracing himself for the blow, he leaped directly in front of Shizune, twisting slightly aside at the last moment, so that the blow meant for Shizune struck him directly on the left shoulder.

"Genma!"

"It's nothing!" he gasped, trying not to wince with the intense, burning pain. "Have…to…"

"Oh, stop it, and keep still!" Shizune snapped firmly, reaching quickly into her thigh holster for another bunch of needles. "Take this, you brute!" Her hand flew out at top speed, so that seven or eight needles soon studded the man's chest.

"Two down, one more to go," Shizune sighed with relief, whipping out a shuriken from her pouch. Near her, Genma was already working on another attack, hands moving as fast as he could manage.

"Hah! Think you can take me down with a mere shuriken?" the remaining man sneered. "Eat this, then! Ninja arts, fire style, Blazing Fireball Jutsu!"

"I might have known he would do that," Shizune muttered, anticipating the move quickly, grabbing Genma by the arm and leaping aside deftly. "Well, at least that fireball jutsu would have hidden…Genma, what are you doing? Didn't I tell you to keep still?"

"I know," he responded, as he pushed the tip of his kunai down into his thumb, drawing a few drops of blood. "But I can't let you do all the fighting, not alone. I still have another jutsu that might come in handy right now. Ninja arts, Summoning Jutsu!"

"Summoning?" Shizune exclaimed with relief, as Genma plunged his hand down onto the ground, so that white smoke rose. "Well, thank goodness for another useful jutsu there!"

"I know. Kawari, go for it! Go get rid of those fellows before we're hurt beyond healing." 

_As you wish, Master Genma. Never thought I'd see you looking this beat-up!_ "And I do hope I'll never look like this again," Genma muttered, wincing as he placed a hand over his injury. Blood stained his hand at once. "Ow. Man, this really hurts." 

"Just hold on, and let me…" 

"Later," Genma interjected. "We wait until this is all over. No more risks."

"Well, let's just hope that your eagle gets it done with. I don't like the sight of that wound at all…" 

"I'm fine," Genma insisted. "It's just a scratch."

"Yeah, right." 

Kawari spread his enormous golden wings, and flapped them once, hard. It was, however, far more than just a move to exercise himself; within seconds, a gigantic gust of wind was blowing back the last remaining enemy violently, so that he shrieked aloud with shock and outrage. 

"Shizune." 

She nodded. "Got it." Out came a kunai and shuriken from her pouch, their trajectories following the motion of Kawari's wind neatly. 

A cry of pain, and then all turned to silence. 

"Good work, Kawari." 

_Thank you, Master Genma. Are you alright? You do look rather...well, you know what I mean, I guess._

"Mmm. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Shizune's skills as a medic ninja are pretty famous, or so I've heard. Kawari, thank you. You may go."

"My skills, I regret to say, are mediocre, as compared to Tsunade-sama's," Shizune said dryly, clapping her palms together and forcing chakra to them, laying her hand on Genma's bleeding shoulder, hand glowing bright green. "About this shoulder, I can only stop the bleeding, relieve pain and regenerate most of the cells, but I can't heal the internal injury completely. You'll need to rest it for several weeks before its full function returns. No more close body combat for you." 

Genma released a huge sigh. For a moment, he put up his other hand to touch hers, lightly, before remembering their somewhat still-fragile relationship, and hastily lowered it. 

"You're treating me like a little kid," he muttered. "Didn't I say I'll be fine?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm warning you, though, you'll regret it severely if you disregard my advice. Forcing yourself like that is pointless in battle. Not unless you have exceptional recovery skills, like Naruto." 

A small smile played around Genma's mouth. "Fine, madame. Fair enough." 

Shizune finished up the last of the Mystical Palm Technique, and withdrew her hand slowly. The wound had closed up at least, though it would be hard to determine how bad it was internally. She had done her best; she could only heal it up to a certain degree, the rest was up to Genma's own recovery. 

"Genma?" 

"Mmm?"

"Did I, by any chance, forget to thank you for saving me just then? If you hadn't jumped in, I think I would be a goner by now." 

"Oh, that. Ah, no big deal. In battle, it's only right to protect each other's comrades." 

"I owe you a …" 

"Don't mention that," Genma hastily interrupted, holding up a hand to stop her speech. "I'd feel much more at ease if that topic doesn't pop up again. OK?" 

"As you wish, sir," Shizune grinned. "Now, let's just move out here to a safer spot, and stop for a further break. I don't think I want to hover here one moment longer." 

**Hey guys! A thousand apologies for the very, very, very slow update. I regret to have to say this, but this will be an issue for quite some time, at least until the end of the year, so please be patient and put up with this until then. I'll try and update again soon within 3-4 weeks, so please continue reviewing to keep me motivated. Thank ya, all my dear reviewers!**

**And a huge shout-out to aesya! Love ya! I'm so glad u like my stories! Thank ya ever so much for all those lovely reviews! If you like humour, do check out 'Vengeful Love on the Loose!' It's more of a parody than humour, so the characterization is pretty much twisted, but still…guess it's funny enough to laugh at. Basically, it's just some random thing I thought up about Shikamaru avenging Temari's supposed death at Neji's hands by wooing Ten Ten, the gurl Neji lurves… sound interesting? And you might wana check out d Mohican one, though I warn ya, it is a TRAGEDY bout Alice and Uncas... I'll recommend more fics to ya later!**


	9. Second Attack

Genma, as Shizune was soon to discover within the week, was the strongest ninja she had ever known. For a day or two, his arm ached badly, despite her best attempts with her medical skills to heal it, yet, in just a few more days' time, the pain was gone. When asked, he merely attributed it to his determination to get well.

"Well, really," Shizune grumbled, "you are quite something, aren't you?"

"If you're referring to our dear little clashes, yes, you could say I'm something. I won't deny it."

"Huh!" Shizune flushed lightly, hands on hips. "Still thinking of that, eh? Men!"

Genma replied with a mere teasing smile.

"How long more do you think we'll have to travel before we get there?" Shizune enquired, wisely changing the subject.

"Can't quite tell. After that attack…"

Genma never finished his sentence after all. From somewhere behind them, a shuriken came flying towards them at an amazing pace, striking the tree inches from Shizune's face. Immediately alerted, both leaped to their feet, hands moving into waist pouches.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to repeat this," Genma groaned.

"What choice do we have?"

They both leaped in opposite directions as several more shurikens and kunais came flying towards them. Shizune cast a quick glance at Genma. His arm seemed well enough, but she hardly could entertain the thought of him having to fight so vigorously again.

"You stay low!" she commanded at last. "I'll try and cover for us both. Ninpo, Poison Mist!"

"I'm not that weak…"

"Obey me!" Shizune snapped. "It won't turn out any better if you get injured again! You fall back!"

"Since when did I take orders like that?" Genma muttered under his breath, snatching out several weapons of his own, hurling them in the direction of where he was sure their enemies were. Casting a glance at Shizune, he noticed she was fighting far harder than he thought was possible for a woman, teeth gritted with determination, her hands engaged _very _busily with flinging weapons as four or five masked ninjas leaped out from behind the bushes.

Ignoring Shizune's shouts of protest, Genma leaped into action, hands forming the hand seals at top speed.

"Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

Three of the ninjas, taken by surprise, immediately fell.

"Genma, stop…"

"I didn't come on a mission just to be pampered!"

The fight went on for an endless half hour, as more and more ninjas sprang out from their hiding places. Shizune finally gave up yelling at Genma, and begin to concentrate even more fiercely on the battle. Punch, kick, turn. Punch, dodge, duck. Sweat poured down her face as she used up more and more chakra, her ninjusu attacks becoming weaker and weaker as time progressed. Genma was faring no better; his arm still lacked sufficient energy for a necessary taijutsu attack, and he, too, looked ready to collapse any second. So many enemies were there, Genma didn't even have time for his summoning jutsu.

"Shizune, watch out!"

Too late, Shizune flipped round, only to come face-to-face with a huge, gigantic ninja with large, bulging muscles and ferocious, glaring dark eyes. His arm lashed out at lightning speed, Shizune had no time whatsoever to dodge, before he grabbed her by the neck and hurled her with frightening force against a tree.

"Ahhh!" Shizune cried out with panic as her back and head collided heavily with the heavy tree trunk. Pain jarred her entire body; her vision blurred to the point where she thought her sight was failing her altogether. Darkness swarmed her mind, and it was all she could do to remember she was still in battle.

"Shizune!" Distantly, Genma's voice rose, loud and somehow soft at the same time, filled with panic and desperation.

"It's your last day on earth!" her opponent growled, his rasping laughter grating harshly from his throat. "Take this!" His kunai flashed out, and Shizune shut her eyes, waiting for the blow to take her life.

It never came after all. The man screamed, and toppled as Genma made his move first, flinging a whole handful of weapons at him. Blood spattered all over, and Shizune groaned as she tried to rise.

Genma switched from offensive to defensive as he strove to move towards Shizune, trying to ignore the pain in his arm which had sprung up again from strain. More and more metallic clashes, accompanied by screams rang out, and Shizune felt herself ready to yell with frustration at her pathetic weakness.

_Get up! _her mind roared at her. _Get up and fight! What use is it, just lying here like a dying weakling? We're all going to die if this goes on! _

She grunted with exertion, and tried to rise, hands against the tree trunk for support. Her head swam like a drowning cat, and stars drifted about lazily in front of her eyes. She blinked violently; very slowly, her vision cleared, though her legs refused to move.

"Come on, move it!" she muttered angrily to herself, fighting waves of dizziness and faintness. She did hope fervently that her head injury wasn't as serious as it appeared. Forcing all her remaining chakra into her shaking, pale hands, she laid a hand on the back of her throbbing head, struggling to begin the Mystical Palm Technique.

Panting, shaking, she raised her head and tried to quickly analyze the situation ahead of her. Brave old Genma was somehow still on his feet, his movements desperate and ferocious, though painfully slow and laboured. Blood seeped from both arms, and his face was deathly pale and drenched completely with sweat. Three ninjas were left, cursing and swearing as they fought back violently, striving their hardest to overcome Genma, who fought on like a mad, dying beast.

It was too much for Shizune. Her severe loss of chakra, combined with her burning pain and panic, turned out to be more than overwhelming, and, sighing softly, she slumped down once more and unwillingly surrendered to the darkness.

**Hey guys!! My apologies for taking so long; I fear this will be a regular thing until the end of the year. A big fat thanks anyway to all my reviewers, for all your kind, lurvely reviews. Please continue to do so; it'll definitely keep me motivated!! I'll try my best to update again ASAP! **


	10. Awkward Moment

Shizune awoke to a sensation of lying on something soft and supporting, a feeling of warmth very close to her. Goodness! Was it possible to feel such pain? Her head still throbbed, though less violently, and every single limb felt as heavy as logs. She tried to open her eyes, but even her eyelids refused to obey her.

"What…" she tried to say, her voice emerging croaky and pathetic.

"Don't talk. You're safe now." The voice sounded distinctly familiar, and Shizune had never felt so glad to hear Genma's quiet voice. "Are you alright? Need some water?"

"Yes…" Shizune managed to mumble.

Genma supported her stiff, throbbing head with his arm and carefully placed the waterskin at her parched, cracked lips. Shizune devoured the water gratefully, feeling a surge of pleasure at the cool, soothing feeling of it trickling down her starved throat.

"You just lie here and rest. There's no need to rush."

"But the mission, and the Kazekage-sama…"

"Stop talking, and rest. You're certainly in no condition to go on."

Exhausted, still in pain, Shizune gratefully let herself drift off into unconsciousness again.

This time, she awoke to a feeling of warmth against her forehead and face. The feeling of it was surprisingly pleasurable; she wanted it to go on. As she opened her eyes however, Genma removed his hand, and the sensation was gone again.

"What…"

"Can't you understand plain Japanese? Talking won't help you at all."

"I'm fine," Shizune protested, embarrassed at being treated like an invalid. "We can't stay here too long. Gaara-sama…"

"Shush. Be quiet for once, won't you?"

Too exhausted still to protest any further, she unwillingly shut her eyes, sighing as quick sleep claimed her again.

For an entire week, Genma refused to move on, but instead insisted on Shizune resting until she felt no more pain or tiredness whatsoever. Shizune was obliged to obey him, though her medical skills did bring about a drastic change in her condition. During the entire week, Genma was very much obliged to act as a sort of nurse, often feeding her food and water in small portions, for Shizune was often so weak and tired that she could barely even sit up, let alone move her arms.

Much to Shizune's shame, she enjoyed it, being taken of so tenderly. Though she could not reveal her feelings too openly, being too modest, she found her heart growing fonder and fonder of Genma and his quiet, gentle, loyal nature. As he lay asleep at night, Shizune would often watch him silently, her sharp eyes running over his tall, slender form.

By the eighth day, however, Shizune could no longer bear it. "I've got enough of this!" Shizune protested, as Genma opened his mouth to say no. "Come on! Our mission is to help Gaara-sama, not to lie back and relax because of one stupid injury!"

"It was a serious one," Genma warned her.

"Yeah, whatever." Shizune sighed as she looked down and saw only too clearly how grimy she was, covered in blood, dirt and sweat. "But before we move on, I'm going for a quick dip in the river. I can't bear to go on like this. Besides, a dip might actually refresh me."

"Just like women," Genma grumbled.

Shizune rolled her eyes and slowly arose, a hand against the nearby tree trunk for support. Only when she was certain that she could actually stand without collapsing again did she bend down to fish out some clean clothes.

"You wait here, and don't go too close to the river," Shizune warned.

"Don't worry. I'm not some pervy guy," Genma assured her. "I take no pleasure in seeing women…well, you know what I mean. Anyhow, I wouldn't even _think _about getting on the wrong side of someone like _you_!"

Shizune gave him a playful punch on the arm, before departing.

"Don't take too long," Genma called after her. "And yell if you need me."

Shizune had no intention of basking in the somewhat cold waters for too long. Yet, the moment she was in the river, she found it somewhat impossible to even _think _about getting out. It was so cool, so refreshing, so lovely. She had nearly forgotten what it was like to take a decent shower.

Ears alert every second, she remained on her guard, naturally not wanting to be caught naked. Rubbing out the grime from her hair, she released a sigh of pleasure, amazed at how good it felt to be clean. She had planned to spend no more than fifteen minutes there, but as pleasant minutes passed, she gradually forgot the urgency of the mission.

Further away, Genma was starting to worry. Shizune was taking far too long to have a mere quick dip, surely? Could she be in trouble?

Five minutes. Ten. Fifteen. Twenty. This was far too worrying. Genma hastily stuffed several more weapons into his thigh holster and bolted off in the direction of the river.

Shizune was still in the river, apparently very much out of trouble. Genma gasped, mortified at what he was seeing, and froze, his face flushing a brilliant red. _This _was most definitely it. This was most certainly the moment when Shizune would probably give him the fiercest lashing he would ever receive, and then fling him into the river. There was no way he could escape this. Not unless he could somehow move in total silence.

Averting his face so he could no longer see her body, Genma retreated as quietly as he could manage, willing Shizune not to turn around. He was making some decidedly good progress, when his foot trod on a huge twig. There was a seemingly almighty crackling noise, and then Shizune was flipping round immediately. Genma froze with horror, his heart plummeting like a stone as Shizune stared back with alarm, her face turning scarlet enough to dye at least three huge roses. There was a long, dreadful silence in which neither of them seemed able to move for what seemed like hours. Then Shizune released a gasp of sheer embarrassment, flinging her arms around her chest and ducking underwater.

"Ahhh!" Genma turned and fled, horrified at what he had just seen. Once back at their site, he retreated behind a tree and sank down to the ground, burying his burning face in his hands. Sweat dampened his face, not from hot, but from mortification and panic. He had done what only a sick, perverted man would do: peep on a bathing woman.

"Genma? Genma, are you there?"

_This is it! Goodbye, life! _

Genma kept very still and silent as Shizune's footsteps got closer and closer. He huddled closer to the tree trunk, as though it would somehow provide a degree of protection. Then all his presence of mind crumbled altogether as Shizune stepped to his side, looking down at him with her arms folded, now thankfully clad in clean, full garments.

"I – I – I am mortified b-by what I – I saw," Genma stammered, addressing himself to the ground. "I – I'm so sorry! I – I wasn't trying to spy, believe me. You were just taking too long, and I got worried and thought you might be in trouble, so I …"

"Whoa, whoa! Look, I have no idea what your real intention was. Whether you were really concerned, or whether you had some sick intentions, I'll never really know. But I apologize for taking too long."

"What?" Surely Genma had heard her wrongly.

"I'm sorry for taking too long," Shizune repeated. "You had a right to go check on me, even if I did tell you not to come along. I suppose you were just trying to do the right thing?"

"Y-yes," Genma muttered nervously.

"Mmm. I thought so." Shizune pursed up her lips thoughtfully. "Just like you, Genma. Well, no doubt we'll both be living with this embarrassment for a _very _long time. But it's over now. Forget about it. We've got better things to do. Just refrain from speaking or thinking about this, OK?"

"Well, I…"

"You what?" Shizune pressed.

"I'm surprised you're so calm about this," Genma admitted. "I was expecting you to charge right at me like a bull and fling me into the river, or give me the worst lashing I would ever receive."

"Believe me, I did consider that." There was a trace of mild amusement in Shizune's voice. "But I decided not to play the tyrant this round. Just make sure you don't ever do something like this again." Her face was still slightly red, her demeanour somewhat awkward.

"I'd rather stare at a stone for ten hours rather than see such a sight again."

"Yeah, sure. Well, come on. Let's go. We've been here for far too long. Gaara-sama needs to be warned."

Genma blew out his cheeks with relief and rose to his feet while Shizune begin packing up efficiently. He could still feel the heat in his cheeks, and his awkwardness. As long as he lived, he would never shake off this dreadful memory.

"All's packed up. Let's get going." If Shizune still felt shocked and embarrassed now, she no longer showed any signs of it. She was certainly a tough nut, this kunoichi. "Genma?"

"Right." He bent down to pick up his pack, slinging it over his shoulders, before taking off through the forest again, his heart silently vowing never to approach any woman in the river ever again.

**Hey guys!!! Yesss!!!! I'm back!!! A thousand apologies for taking so dreadfully long!!!! I won't give a thousand excuses this time. **

**Ok-dokey, anyway, good news!!! Now that time's on my side, I'll be able to update more regularly, perhaps 2-3 times a month (if I don't get addicted to something else first). I do have another story I want to finish, so if I'm a little slow, please be patient. **

**Anyway, guys, thank you so much for your patience, and for all of those lovely reviews! Please continue reviewing, and help keep me motivated. Thank ya! **


	11. A Trail at Last

Genma and Shizune travelled on swiftly for many more days, knowing they had much ground to cover before they could reach Sunagakure. So far, there had been so sign whatsoever of Akatsuki. Neither of them knew whether to feel relief at this, or worry.

"Do you think Akatsuki has already reached the Sand Country?" Shizune asked anxiously, as both of them finally stopped beneath a tree for a quick break. "We've encountered no sign of them yet whatsoever. And if I'm right, this way does lead to Sunagakure."

"Mmm," Genma mused. "It does, indeed. This doesn't look good at all. If Akatsuki has already got Gaara-sama, there's nothing much we can do. Not unless half the village has gone after them already."

"And it's all my fault," Shizune groaned. "If I had never got that injury…"

"Stop blaming yourself," Genma interrupted. "Things like that do happen in battle all the time. It's not like you asked for it to happen."

"Our mission is to help keep Gaara-sama safe, not worry about ourselves."

"You push yourself…" Genma broke off in the middle of the sentence, leaning forward to stare at something ahead of him, eyes narrowed.

"What is it?"

"There's something black there." Genma arose and knelt down several meters away, picking up a little dark scrap. "See this?" He held up the black bit of cloth for Shizune to see.

"Black, with a red cloud…" Shizune murmured thoughtfully. She was sure she had seen it before.

"It's from an Akatsuki cloak, no doubt," Genma said seriously. "I'd have recognized it anywhere. So they've…"

"Been here before," Shizune finished. "And not long ago, from the looks of it. The cloth fragment still seems clean and unsullied. At least we know we're not too late, then. We might still make it in time!"

"It might have been blown from somewhere else," Genma said.

"Don't think so," Shizune frowned. "The weather's been extremely calm lately. There hasn't been any wind, or even mild breezes."

"Then, let's see if this clue helps us. Think they might have left a trail?"

"Perhaps," Shizune answered. "Where exactly did you see this?"

"Here." Genma gestured to Shizune to follow him, until they stood before a large bit of tree root which stuck out prominently from the ground. "And…yes, you're right! It seems someone has passed this way. I can see some marks here, just next to it."

"Good!" Genma smiled. "Looks like we're getting somewhere, at least."

"I just hope," Shizune put in, "that we're not going to end up right at their hideout."

Genma shook his head. "I don't think so. Jiraiya-sama made it very clear that it's nowhere near her. I'm sure Akatsuki is just heading on to Sunagakure. See? The marks here lead in that direction."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Genma tucked away the bit of cloth in his thigh holster and glued his eyes to the ground, following the trail carefully.

"More prints here," he announced. One hand moved to his kunai, withdrawing it and pricking his thumb until scarlet liquid streamed out. "Kawari would be most useful now. I don't think we can waste time trying to observe these marks ourselves. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Shizune retreated as Genma plunged his hand onto the ground, smiling with satisfaction as his long-time feathered companion appeared, feathers glowing bright gold. Of course! What better eyes than that of an eagle?

"Kawari, keep your eyes on the marks, and follow them," Genma instructed. "I'm counting on you to help us find Akatsuki!"

_Of course, Master Genma! Hop onto my back._

"Come one, Shizune." As Kawari lowered himself, Genma took Shizune by the waist and lifted her onto Kawari's back. Shizune felt a strange tinge of pleasure at the feel of his hands on her. Then it was over, and Genma was leaping gracefully onto Kawari behind her, keeping an arm around her waist from behind, the other holding on to the eagle.

"Hold on, Shizune. I have a feeling this will be a mighty quick ride."

"Guess I'll have to trust you to make sure I don't fall off," Shizune replied, not altogether jokingly.

"Oh, you'll be fine, really. Kawari, let's go."

Kawari carefully raised himself and spread his huge wings. Shizune felt the wind whipping her dark hair, and then they were airborne, rising like clouds, higher and higher above the ground.

"And we're on our way to our destination at last!"

**Hey guys!!! Sorry about this chappie; I know it's rather boring. Wasn't planning to have this, but I thought it would have been better for me to put it in to form some sort of connection between the previous chapter and the one after this. Did have a bit of author's block while writing this, I guess. If you have any ideas to improve it, PLEASE do so!!! I always welcome constructive criticism. Thank you! **

**And to all my lovely reviewers, thank you so much for your encouragement and nice reviews.  
**


	12. Akatsuki

Kawari transported Genma and Shizune on his back for hours, his keen eyes scanning the marks without much effort. Shizune noticed that the way he was taking indeed led to the Sand Country. Along the way, Kawari spotted another black cloth fragment decorated with a red cloud. If Shizune had any doubts that Akatsuki was heading there, they were all gone by now.

_Master Genma, the trail ends here._

"Kawari said the trail ends here," Genma said aloud to Shizune. "Think we should go down and check out this spot?"

"We'd better make sure it's safe first. Kawari, is anyone around?"

The eagle lowered his head further, his bright eyes looking round quickly. _No, Shizune-san. If anyone's around, I can't see it. _

"Great," Genma muttered. "Akatsuki always works in pairs, after all. Two Jonins won't be able to take on two S-class rogues like this."

"Well, Kawari said he saw nothing. We'll have to take the risk."

"Right. Let's give it a chance then. Kawari, you can put us down here."

_Of course, Master Genma. _

Genma helped Shizune down from the eagle and dispelled Kawari, eyes darting around every moment. All that was in sigh now was a huge grey cave, mostly hidden by shrubs and greenery.

"We'd better check that out. It's the perfect place for someone to hide in."

"But Kawari said he saw no-one around," Shizune said.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have X-ray vision," Genma sighed. "But I can feel it in my bones. There are people in there."

"Akatsuki?"

"Must be." Genma was already reaching into his thigh holster for a kunai and shuriken. "Keep close, Shizune. If Akatsuki is around, we can't afford to let down our guard for even two seconds. I've heard many tales about their prowess." He gestured to Shizune to follow him.

Moving as silently as they could manage, they crept closer to the cave, barely daring to breathe.

"Oi! What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Genma and Shizune flipped round to come face-to-face with a black-clad ninja whose face was entirely hidden by a dark mask. A huge sword was already in his hand, poised to strike. Genma drew in a sharp breath and automatically moved in front of Shizune, raising his kunai.

"Spies, huh?" the ninja sneered. "You are most intelligent ones, I must say! Sneaking around like that in broad daylight, when even a half-blind person could see you. Well, too late. No-one spies on my masters and gets away with it!" It was an Akatsuki guard, no doubt about that.

"Shizune, get out of here!" Genma hissed, as the ninja charged, his blade aimed directly at Genma's chest. "Go! I'll deal with him! We can't take on Akatsuki like this!"

"I'm not leaving…"

"Go!" Genma roared, as his hand involuntarily moved to parry his opponent's violent blow. "Go, Shizune! Is it so hard to understand? Go!"

Shizune gritted her teeth and forced herself to move, her heart pounding like a war-drum. Retreating behind a tree, she craned her neck forward and peered into the cave, trying to see if Akatsuki was anywhere inside. But all she saw was darkness.

"Looks like Akatsuki is out of the way for the moment," she muttered. "Well, Genma will have to get used to the idea that I don't always take instructions from a man if they're ridiculous!"

Shizune whipped out a kunai and boldly faced Genma's adversary, trying to get a clear hit. At this rate, there was no way she could strike the black-clad ninja without harming Genma as well.

_Think, think! That's the key! There's no point wasting all our energy and chakra on this fellow, if we have to face Akatsuki later! _

"Shizune, I said go!" Genma snapped, swerving to the left to avoid a blow.

"I don't take orders when they're ridiculous!" Shizune retorted. "Genma, fall back now!"

"What…"

"Obey me! I know what I'm doing!"

"I seriously hope so," Genma muttered, dodging yet another blow and falling back.

Shizune drew in a deep breath, performing the handseals as she did so, and spewed a copious amount of Poison Mist onto the ninja. Taken by surprise, he could only yell out with outrage, flinching back.

"Go, Genma!"

Without hesitation, Genma lunged forward, plunging his kunai into his target. He heard a cry of pain, and then a weaponed hand lashed out at lightning-speed, forcing the weapon into his arm.

"Ow!" Genma winced with pain and automatically retreated, pressing a hand against the gaping wound. "Great. Didn't see _that _coming."

"Move out!" Shizune commanded, taking a brief look at the red liquid staining Genma's sleeve. "Now, Genma!"

Genma obeyed, retreating behind a huge bush while Shizune knelt besides him. Without giving him time to open his mouth, she laid a hand over the injury and begin the Mystical Palm Technique.

"Thanks," Genma breathed, as the pain dispelled and the wound closed up. "Any idea what to do now? We can't just – just run away like cowards. Akatsuki is probably in that cave, hidden; we need to find a way to…get close without getting hurt. Other lives could be in jeopardy."

"I know. Happen to have a plan, Mr. Smart?"

"Wish I…Shizune, look out! Behind you! Duck!"

Too late. Before Genma could even rise to protect his companion, a hand swooped downwards, plunging a kunai straight into Shizune's back. Shizune cried out with pain and rolled aside, only to receive yet another stab, this time in the shoulder.

"Leave her alone!" As the wounded kunoichi sank to her knees, gasping with agony, the furious Genma leaped up like a raging beast and struck back, immediately hitting his target. The ninja groaned and promptly fell dead.

"Shizune, can you hear me? Shizune! Don't fall unconscious! You need to…"

"Ahhh…" Shizune let out a long, slow sigh and her eyes closed.

"Perfect time for you to faint," Genma muttered with annoyance and worry, bending to pick her up, before slowly rising and taking a quick but sharp glance around. Excellent. No-one was around. Perfect.

Shizune moaned slightly, her breath harsh and laboured. Sighing, Genma lowered himself again and ripped out part of his garments for a makeshift bandage, knowing full well it would be impossible for her to use any medical ninjutsu in such a condition.

"Genma?" Shizune muttered, as her companion carefully tied the torn bits of cloth around her wounds. "Wha…where…"

"Hush. Battle's over. Just be quiet for a while. If Akatsuki hears us and decides to engage in battle, we're done for."

"Akaatsuu…" Shizune drawled.

"I'm _so _tempted to say 'shut up' this time," Genma muttered, tying off the last bit of cloth and laying Shizune's head across his shoulder, his arms around her waist for support.

Shizune released a sigh and turned her face into Genma's chest, her uninjured arm draped around his neck. Genma sucked in his breath, feeling his heart pounding ten times faster than usual. Although it was not the first time he had held Shizune in his arms, _this _time was markedly different. It hardly mattered that Akatsuki was probably just several seconds away from them. _This _touch was sweet, intimate, deep, and Genma found himself wishing the moment would never end. It was nearly impossible to believe how close he and Shizune had become.

"You OK, Shizune?" Genma murmured.

"Mmm." Shizune sighed and shifted her head slightly. "Fine…"

For several more minutes, Genma held Shizune safe in his arms, unwilling to release her. It took him what seemed like hours before he remembered where they really were.

"Shizune? Can you get up on your own now? Akatsuki may still be in there."

"I'm…fine," Shizune muttered, blinking violently to clear her vision. "Akatsuki…where are they?"

"Not too far off. Come on. Get up. Lean on me if you need to."

Shizune groaned with pain and stiffness as she arose slowly, leaning heavily on Genma. Together, they approached the cave, careful to keep low. From within, voices were heard, slow, deep and soft.

"We're never going to make it at this rate, Master Sasori," someone said slowly. "Konoha and Sunagakure are very close allies; I have a very strong feeling defences will already be built up strongly by the time we get to the Sand Country."

"What do you want me to do, then? Leave you here alone, sick and weak, and head on myself? I'd be more than happy to do that, if our leader didn't instruct us to keep together!"

"Then let's move on now, sick or not," the other person said. "The Jinchuriki is powerful enough on his own; if others come to his aid, we'll have serious difficulties. Shall we, Master Sasori?"

"Fine. Don't blame me, then, if you collapse again on the way."

Genma made a gesture to Shizune, and the two of them hastily retreated. Their eyes met, filled with worry and an _I knew it! _look.

"We've got to get there right now!" Genma hissed. "Our seniors were right! Gaara-sama is in serious trouble! Let's go!" As the duo backed up, Genma was already cutting his thumb with his kunai, drawing blood and using a summoning jutsu.

"Kawari, we're going to have to go on at top speed," Genma said, helping Shizune onto the eagle's back. "But we'll have to still remain unseen, if possible. Akatsuki's already on the move."

_I'll do my best, Master Genma. _

Genma mounted behind Shizune, supporting her half-limp body with an arm. Kawari took a brief look around, and then they were airborne, rising higher and higher above the trees. Genma thought he could already see something black and red emerging below.

_Great! Now this is going to become a race to Sunagakure instead of a mission to warn Gaara-sama! _

**OK, sorry if I took a little long for this. Dunno why, but I'm starting to lose interest in this story…nooo! Please don't come after me for saying that! It happens regularly with me. **

**To all my lovely reviewers, thank you for your comments on the previous chapter. Yes, I know it **_**was **_**boring, so I hope this chappie is better. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! **


	13. Sunagakure

Kawari made great speed over the next few days, flying almost non-stop throughout the lands, stopping only for brief breaks. Shizune and Genma took great relief in the fact that one of the Akatsuki members was ill and clearly could not travel quickly.

_Master Genma, Shizune-san, we should be in Sunagakure in no more than a day's time. _

"Thank goodness," Genma sighed. "I know it sounds…mean in a way, but I've never been so glad to see someone unwell."

"It's not mean," Shizune replied. "You're not the only glad one here. Gaara-sama's life would be in jeopardy otherwise."

"I just hope Kawari can still keep up this pace," Genma remarked, looking down at the shining eagle. "He's not used to flying like this. If he plummets…"

_I won't, Master Genma. Rest assured. I can take much more than if I just put my mind to this. _

"Thank goodness for you," Genma sighed.

By the end of the week, Shizune and Genma had never been more relieved to see a huge tower that looked like it had been made of sand. The Sand Country. They had arrived at last.

Genma thanked Kawari and released the exhausted eagle at last. In a puff of white smoke, the eagle vanished, leaving Genma and Shizune alone.

"Well, here we are," Genma sighed. "Let's hurry!"

They adjusted their packs over their straps, presented themselves to the gate guards, and hurried to Gaara's office, hoping fervently he was in. It was most fortunate the Kazekage was still in.

Genma and Shizune greeted Gaara courteously and accepted his offer of seats. Water and food was served to the two Jonins, for it was blindingly obvious that both of them were exhausted and half-starved from days of hard travel. When they were finally refreshed, and had caught their breath, Genma and his companion proceeded to hastily outline the danger Gaara was in.

"Akatsuki." Gaara uttered the word as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth, crossing his arms. "I've heard of them before. All notorious S-class rogue ninjas. Do you know who were the ones after me?"

"No. I'm afraid not. Didn't see their faces. They were too far in the cave, and we didn't have the time to peep in. Not that we dared to, anyway," Shizune replied. "We were afraid that we might have been caught, then no-one could have come to warn you. Otherwise we'd have attempted to dig in deeper. I'm sorry, Gaara-sama."

"Mmm." Gaara's lips were pinched tight, his face creased into a huge frown. "If so…Baki!"

"Gaara-sama?"

"Akatsuki will not take long to be here. Double the guards, and ensure our best ninjas are prepared to fight them. If necessary, I will take the fight…"

"No, Kazekage-sama!" Baki protested at once. "Your duty is here with Sunagakure, not to fight off those wicked men! Never underestimate Akatsuki. Me, Temari, Kankuro and the others will fight to…"

"I know what Akatuski is capable of. Neither am I a coward," Gaara said wearily. "If Akatsuki poses a threat to this country, I _will _fight. It is my duty and responsibility. What kind of Kazekage would I be, if all those men out there sacrificed themselves for me while I cower away like a pathetic weakling?"

"One who will still have our respect," Baki replied quickly. "It's your right to refuse to fight. We know what Akatsuki's like; no-one will think ill of you if you hold back."

"I will not." Gaara raised his hand and arose. "My mind is made up, Baki. If you're so worried about me, then stand by my side when the time comes. Let this be the end of the discussion. I will fight Akatsuki if necessary, and defend Sunagakure as I am meant to. Genma-san, Shizune-san, I thank you for your warning. Best if you return to Konoha before the fight breaks out."

"We are willing to stay and help, Gaara-sama," Genma responded. "Konoha is Sunagakure's ally; we will not desert you to the rogues."

"Your order was to deliver the warning, I am sure," Gaara replied calmly. "Not to stay and fight with us. We will not ask that much of you two. You are both exhausted from the long journey, and need rest. To ask you to fight Akatsuki would be too much."

"Not at all, Gaara-sama," Shizune said. "Me and Genma are not afraid of them, when we stand together in such numbers. And we _will _stay to help."

"Looks like a no means nothing to you." Gaara raised his eyes. "Believe me, we have many fine ninjas here as well. If Akatsuki can still get past all of us, well, I hardly think that will happen. Go home, both of you. Your work is done. I have no wish to burden you further."

Disobeying a Kage was the last thing Genma and Shizune wanted to do. With a sigh, they bowed their heads formally and departed. If Gaara wanted help, he'd have to ask them for it. But then, he was not a Kage and Jinchuriki for nothing. Akatsuki would certainly not have an easy fight this time.

"Think we're doing the right thing?" Shizune murmured, shutting the door behind them.

"We're not abandoning Gaara-sama," Genma responded. "He was the one who told us to leave. We'd only be in the wrong if we decided to run out of cowardice or concern for our lives. We offered him help; he refused it. Anyway, he can take care of himself. Two ninjas won't make much difference."

"Hope you're right," Shizune muttered.

**OK, guys, this is almost the end of the story, so please pardon this very short and boring chappie. Next one will be better, with more FLUFF!!! I'll try and put it up ASAP. Please review! Thank ya! **


	14. A Night to Remember

"Akatsuki is here! Akatsuki is here!"

The cry of warning echoed throughout the whole of Sunagakure, immediately sending hoards of ninjas running towards the front of the country. Within a building where they could see everything, Baki stood stoutly next to Gaara, his arms folded, forehead creased into an enormous frown.

"So they come at last," Baki said softly.

Genma and Shizune had not left Sunagakure yet. In private, they had conferred about the matter, and finally reached the decision to stay on in Sunagakure until Gaara was safe from Akatsuki's threats. Returning to Konoha did not feel right, somehow, when their ally was in clear danger.

Now they stood amidst the ninjas of Sunagakure, frowning hard as a yellow-haired youth clad in Akatsuki's black and red robe casually walked forward next to a dark-faced, masked man hunched over himself.

"This should go well for Sunagakure," Genma said quietly to Shizune. "Two against all those ninjas…"

"Will not go well for Akatsuki," Shizune finished. "Precisely. I hardly think we'll even be needed. Two ninjas won't make much difference."

"You never know," Genma replied gravely.

"Well, here they come now," Shizune murmured, watching as Akatsuki now approached, smiling smugly as though they already thought they had the victory.

Genma's lips tightened as the two black-clad rogues separated and begin to rush forward. The yellow-haired man took the lead, his hands moving swiftly. An arm lunged forward, flinging forth several white objects, and then there was a terrific explosion which shocked everyone considerably.

"So he uses explosive clay," Genma mused, leaning over further to observe.

The battle raged on as the other Akatsuki member approached the ninjas now to join the furious battle. This one seemed to be a puppet master, and had no problem in controlling endless puppets at once. Genma and Shizune watched with open mouths, startled at the amazing display of skills on both sides.

"Looks like we've underestimated Akatsuki," Genma muttered, as the yellow-haired man hurled another explosive bit of clay, bringing down at least five Sand ninjas. "Considering they're up against just two ninjas…they're doing shockingly well."

"Let's hope the Sand ninjas can endure," Shizune responded.

By then, it was too much for Gaara, who had been watching on throughout the entire time with Baki, Temari and Kankuro. No way was he just going to watch while endless men died just to save him.

Even now, despite having long lost his murderous nature, Gaara was still a force to be reckoned with. Genma and Shizune watched with open mouths as Gaara displayed a startling amount of skills, utilizing a wide range of sand-based attacks, his teeth gritted with barely concealed rage. Temari and Kankuro did not fail to help him, Temari using her wind-based jutsus and Kankuro, his puppets. Baki fought viciously by their side, his eyes burning with hatred. Akatsuki fought their best, but, as Genma suspected, one of them obviously lacked enough strength to do the job properly. More and more ninjas from the Sand Country poured in like rain, not seeming to care that they were facing Akatsuki themselves.

Bit by bit, Akatsuki was forced to retreat from the heavy attacks of the Sand ninjas. Genma and Shizune could not stop themselves from smiling broadly, as the yellow-haired ninja barked out an order sharply, undoubtedly an order to retreat. Cursing and swearing, with promises to return for Gaara, Akatsuki finally backed away and fled.

"Gaara-sama, should we pursue them?"

"No!" Gaara commanded sharply. "They're not Akatsuki members for nothing. Stay here and tend to the injured. Bury the dead with honour and regroup our forces. Akatsuki will be back."

"Yes, Gaara-sama."

Genma turned to Shizune and gave her a huge hug, laughing with relief and glee. Their mission had been far more successful than they had anticipated. They had managed to warn Gaara in time, directly helping to save his life. Never would they forget how they had overcome their dislike of each other and turned it into teamwork, friendship – and success.

Gaara would not let them stay on to fight again, but told them to rest and return to Konoha soon. Everything was under control, he said. If Akatsuki did return, they would be ready.

In the evening, Gaara got Baki to show Genma and Shizune the rooms they would be staying in for the night, before returning to Konoha the following day. Exhausted, both of them thanked Gaara and Baki and flopped down onto their beds, falling asleep in minutes.

Shizune slept for more than eight hours straight, and then awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Smoothing down her hair, Shizune headed to the door and pulled it open.

"Genma?"

"Sorry to disturb you," Genma sighed. "I – I just had a – a…"

"A what? Nightmare?"

Genma nodded gravely. "I saw grave danger for Gaara-sama in it. Akatsuki came after him again, sure enough, and the yellow-haired fellow caught him. I know it's just a dream, but…"

"I understand," Shizune responded. "Tomorrow, we'll tell Gaara-sama about it, and warn him not to approach the yellow-haired Akatsuki fellow. That's the best we can do for now. Tsunade-sama will definitely be expecting us soon."

"Agreed." Genma shuffled his feet slightly, staring down at the floor. Shizune sensed he had something to say that he couldn't quite get out of his mouth.

"Anything more to say?" she enquired politely.

"I…" Genma licked his lips, his eyes darting around nervously. "Remember the first time we met?"

"How is it possible to forget?" Shizune grinned. "You and I, perpetually clashing back then."

"Mmm-hmm." Genma nodded in agreement. "Funny, what a long way we've come since then. Never thought I'd grow to lov – like you that much."

"Uh-huh. Do you mean that, or are you simply trying to get on my good side?" Shizune teased.

In reply, Genma seized Shizune by the waist and gave her a full kiss on the lips. For a moment, Shizune stiffened with shock, and then Genma felt her relaxing again, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. By the time they pulled apart again, they were both flushed and breathless.

"Now, that was uncalled for," Shizune remarked.

"Did I offend…"

"Don't even mention that," Shizune interrupted.

Genma laughed aloud, running his hand through his hair. "Wouldn't want to get on your wrong side again, that's why I mentioned it."

"Had that been offensive, you'd be lying half-dead on the floor now with two black eyes."

"Remind me never to clash with you again."

Shizune laughed and pulled Genma close, kissing him hard and passionately. Genma cocked his head slightly, as if to say, _wow, never expected that either. _

"Well, I think we'd better get back to bed now," Shizune said finally, after a long, awkward silence. "We've got a long journey tomorrow. Good night, Genma."

"Good night, Shizune." Genma was looking anywhere but at her now, evidently too shy to look into her eyes. For half a minute more, he lingered on, as if reluctant to depart, and then he finally picked up his feet and left.

Shizune shut the door and leaned against it for a long time, still as a statue. Even now, she could barely believe that she had actually _kissed _Genma, who she had once loathed so much that even the sight of him was pure torture. What a night! Even if she grew old and senile, she already knew she would never forget this night, the day she and Genma had been bold enough to display open signs of their love for each other.

Sighing a sigh of pleasure, Shizune returned to her bed and slept almost immediately, dreaming _very_ sweet dreams.

**Ok, finally got down to the fluff. Phew! Yes, the story's very close to being completed. Only 1 chappie's left, plus an epilogue, and then it'll be done! Whooo hooo! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! **


	15. Return to Konoha

Shizune and Genma smiled with relief and pleasure as they finally found themselves outside the gates of Konoha a week or so later. Weeks had passed since they had left their beloved village to warn Gaara. Turning to look at each other, they gave one another a huge grin of pure pleasure.

"Well," Genma said, "we've done it, Shizune. Gaara-sama's out of trouble, and we made it back safely."

"Ah, the power of teamwork, I suppose." Shizune could not stop herself from giggling as she recalled the time they had first met.

"What's so funny?" Genma enquired dryly.

"I can't stop thinking of the times you and I clashed," Shizune grinned. "I used to think that working with you would have been impossible."

"Because you thought me a clumsy, silly ninja?"

"Uh-huh. Yes, at that time."

"Ah, I don't blame you." Genma spread his hands expressively.

They entered the gates together quickly, eager to report to Tsunade and get a well-earned break. Kotetsu and Izumo, the two Chunin gate-guards, smiled and greeted them as they passed, and Genma and Shizune grinned back cheerfully.

"Funny," Kotetsu muttered, after Genma and Shizune had passed. "I thought they hated each other so much they looked ready to bite off each other's heads."

"Things change," Izumo responded.

Genma and his companion did not stop to rest, despite their weariness, but immediately headed to Tsunade's office. The Fifth Hokage was sitting in her chair surrounded by a huge pile of files and books, looking rather sullen. As Genma and Shizune entered, the fiery kunoichi looked up at once.

"Genma, Shizune, how did the mission go?"

"Successful, Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied. "Gaara-sama got the warning in time. The Sand ninjas managed to thwart Akatsuki for the moment. The Kazekage is safe for now."

Tsunade nodded approvingly. "Good work. So Gaara-san is safe and alive, then. For now." She drummed her long fingers on the table absently. "But that doesn't mean Akatsuki won't be back. Those rogue ninjas never know when to give up."

"Sunagakure will be ready for them," Genma pointed out.

"I know that." Tsunade heaved a sigh. "Whatever it is, your part in this is over. You've completed your mission successfully, and warned Gaara-san. The rest is up to the Sand Country now. Good work, Genma, Shizune. Now, tell me, do you know who those Akatsuki ninjas were?"

"No, Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied. "We only know that one uses explosive techniques, and the other is a puppet master. We know nothing of their identity or background."

A nod from Tsunade. "What did they look like?"

"One's a blue-eyed man with long yellow hair and some sort of scope on his left eye," Genma recounted. "The other's a hunched-back, dark-skinned man with a black mask over the lower part of his face and odd black hair."

"Mmm." Tsunade pulled out a thick blue file and rummaged through it, frowning hard. Finally, she said, "It sounds like they were Deidara of Iwagakure and Sasori of the Red Sands. Is this them?"

Genma and Shizune leaned forward to peer at the photographs. "Yes, Tsunade-sama. That's them."

"Dangerous ninjas," Tsunade muttered. "I'm surprised Sunagakure managed to hold them off. They might not be so lucky the next time."

"What's your plan, then?"

"We'll await further news from Sunagakure. If necessary, I will send back-up to aid them. You two no longer need to get involved. Go and rest now. Shizune, I'll need you after this. Come back in several hours' time. Both of you, good work."

Praise like this from Tsunade was exceedingly rare. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Genma and Shizune inclined their heads courteously, before departing side-by-side.

_Funny,_ Tsunade thought to herself, watching them leave quietly. _I could have sworn they were enemies once. _

Outside the mansion, Genma and Shizune gave each other a merry pat on the back, smiling with pride. "I'll see you around soon, Shizune," Genma smiled. "It's been...great working with you. We should do this more often."

Shizune laughed aloud. "That very much depends on the circumstances. We're not the ones who pick our own missions."

"Well, goodbye for now, Shizune." Genma pulled Shizune close and kissed her, hard. "I really think we'll have more run-ins before long."

"And hopefully, they'll be less unpleasant."

Genma grinned, showing off a row of very white teeth. "Don't worry. I'll make sure there will be no more accidents then. Rest assured, Shizune. You can rest in peace now knowing there'll be no more clumsy Genma to inflict further injuries on you."

**Okie-dokie, guys, this is the 2****nd**** last chappie!!! I'll post the epilogue soon, and then it'll be over! Hope you've liked reading this! Please review! Thank you! **


	16. Epilogue

Genma and Shizune unexpectedly found themselves thrown together again many weeks later when Tsunade summoned both of them to her office, a thick yellow folder sitting in front of her. The Hokage was looking extremely serious as she sat there at her desk, resting her chin on her hands.

"Tsunade-sama, is something wrong?" Genma enquired with concern.

"Yes. There have been reports from Kumogakure about further Akatsuki activities," Tsunade replied gravely. "Their two-tails Jinchuriki, Yugito Nii, has been abducted by two other Akatsuki members. The Cloud ninjas have been unable to track her down. I've already sent three other Jonins to help Kumogakure track them down, but I fear three Jonins will not be enough. So, I need you two to go after them as back-up. This is an S-class mission, so be warned."

"We'll be OK, Tsunade-sama." Shizune cast Genma a brief glance. "We'll stick together and come through it."

Tsunade raised her amber-coloured eyes with disbelief.

"I thought you two hated each other."

"We did, once upon a time. But things change. We're OK now."

"Mmm-hmm." Tsunade nodded gravely. "Go then, both of you. Aoba, Raido and Kakashi will be expecting back-up soon enough. And remember that you'll be dealing directly with Akatsuki this time. Good luck."

"Tsunade-sama." Genma and Shizune bowed their heads and left together, knowing that whatever happened, they would pull through safely…

For, as long as they stuck together, they knew they could accomplish anything.

**Well, guys, it's with mixed feelings that I end this story now. This IS the last chappie, and I don't think I have plans for a sequel at the moment, as I'll be very busy soon enough, and I have to concentrate on my other stories. If a sequel does come up, I'll probably focus more on a Yugito pairing. No promises yet. **

**To all my lovely reviewers, thank you so much for you support, patience and encouragement. I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Thank you! **

**And don't forget to review!  
**

**Toodles! **


End file.
